Bebé del Abuelo Nikolai
by E.lirio26
Summary: El abuelo Plizetsky, es un policía reconocido y respetado en su comunidad, Otabek, su nuevo recluta policial y Yuri, su lindo bebé de dos caras, conviven bajo el mismo techo. Ciertas situaciones algo indecorosas conllevan a un desenlace bastante inesperado, pues al bebé del abuelo Nikolai le da por ser travieso, cuando este no está en casa.
1. A

**Bebé del Abuelo Nikolai**

**A**

Las pieles de ambos cuerpos, se encontraban expuestas, el contacto era real, y se podía comprobar por medio del sudor, que recorría sus pieles. Sus cuerpos amagados el uno sobre el otro, no dejaba espacio al arrepentimiento, mientras los húmedos besos resonaban en la oscura habitación.

-¡Beka!

Gemía el rubio clamando por que el otro le hiciera más, el constante roce de sus miembros le estaba dejando inconforme, y eso el moreno lo sabía, y con una mediana sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, daba a entender que le encantaba. El rubio expandía más sus piernas, y esta insinuación, Otabek, no la ignoró.

Posando su cuerpo sobre el ruso, su mano de forma traviesa se hizo cabida en el interior, esto sobresaltó al ruso, quien luego de varias muecas de dolor, comenzó a sentir las hondas de placer recorrer su columna. La voz de Yuri, le indicaban al kazajo, que lo estaba disfrutando, y sin dudarlo, inserta el segundo dedo, esta vez moviéndolos de forma circular, haciendo que el rubio comenzara a contraerse, los movimientos en forma de tijera dentro de este evocaban los más dulces gemidos y esto le estaba haciendo perder la poca racionalidad que le quedaba.

Debía prepararlo un poco más, pues el travieso Yuri, era un chico malo pero virgen, esto le saco una sonrisa complacida, que el otro diviso y la borro de su rostro con un apasionado y jadeante beso. Un tercer dedo, se coló en aquella entrada que le succionaba con deseo, y esto engrandeció el ego del moreno; que luego de varios segundos comenzó a moverlos, esta vez simulando embestidas e intercalándolo con movimientos circulares que hicieron a Yuri comenzar a gemir más audiblemente mientras declaraba improperios en ruso.

El menor con sus ojos brillantes, su cuerpo tembloroso y su espalda arqueada le daban al kazajo, la más hermosa y orgásmica imagen que en su vida hubiera llegado a imaginar; cuando el otro comenzó a apretar las sabanas y los dedos de sus pies comenzaron a prensarse, comprendió que estaba tocando el punto dulce del ruso y esto indudablemente lo excito mucho más.

Sin pensarlo, sacó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse, sin dejar de preparar al rubio, quien seguía vuelto un mar de jadeos y gemidos frente a él y completamente al descubierto. Yuri elevó sus caderas anhelando más contacto, y el mayor, viéndole tan suplicante, le atendió muy complacidamente frotando su pronunciado miembro con la piel desnuda del otro.

Otabek, elevó el cuerpo del ruso, posicionándolo sobre sus piernas, sin dejar de tener contacto entre sus virilidades, los jadeos eran ya incontenibles para ambos, sobre todo para el menor, que contorneando sus caderas en un vaivén bastante sensual, era estimulado por su trasero, multiplicándose así el placer que sentía.

Besos, marcas, jadeos, gemidos, roces intensos y sudor, eran la perfecta consumación de su juego prohibido, y la evidencia de sus voces, estaban haciendo eco en la habitación de Otabek. Una muy agradable corriente se adueño de ambos cuerpos, recorriéndoles de abajo hacia arriba, mientras frotaban sus miembros entre sí, haciéndoles llegar de forma repentina, a una explosión de éxtasis…

Ambos llenaron sus abdómenes de un blanquecino y espeso líquido, sus agitadas respiraciones, y el subir y bajar de sus pechos rosaban sus pezones haciendo tiritar al menor por la sensible situación. Un beso suave acompañaba el momento, y esa sensación pos-orgásmica de estar en los brazos del otro les hicieron recordar como comenzó su actual aventura.

… **.** **…**

Nikolai Plisetsky, un renombrado hombre de autoridad, y carácter impasible, cargado de años, que a decir verdad, no le pesaban, pues este se mantenía joven y como de costumbre, haciendo su rutina de ejercicios a la 5:00 de la mañana por los alrededores de su localidad.

Este hombre acostumbrado a recibir los primeros rayos del sol, y mantenerse en buena forma, es un policía reconocido, que a pesar de estar pisando su jubilación, aun se mantenía rozagante, como si los años jamás le carcomieran los huesos. Su trabajo de inspector en la comisaría de la ciudad le daba para todas sus comodidades y este retribuía aquello con su dedicación y entrega.

Luego de terminar aquella mañana su acostumbrado recorrido y haberse dado una refrescante ducha, ya para ese momento siendo las 7:00 de la mañana, se encontraba preparando el desayuno para su adorado nieto, o Bebé, como suele decirle.

Este tomó a su nieto bajo su responsabilidad, luego de enterarse, que su hijo, el padre del rubio, se había suicidado y se había llevado consigo a su nuera en un ataque de ira, la madre del pequeño. Por lo que, viéndole huérfano y sin poder sostenerse por sí mismo debido a su corta edad, lo toma bajo su tutela ofreciéndole todas las comodidades. Yuri, contaba para ese entonces, solo con 3 años y por ende, necesitaba un resguardo.

Yuri Plisetsky, creció bajo mucha libertad y comprensión, se acostumbró a recibir todo de parte del mayor y el otro no ponía reparo en consentirlo, aun cuando pasó su fase rebelde, el abuelo Nikolai lo siguió tratando de la misma manera. El rubio se encontraba con la corta edad de 16 años y faltaban pocos meses para su próximo cumpleaños, y a esa edad ya había culminado sus estudios de preparatoria y estaba iniciando la carrera Diseño de Modas en la universidad gracias a los contactos del mayor. No se podría negar, pero el rubio era bastante inteligente, y más si sabía, que esto enorgullecía a su adorado abuelo.

Pero como todo no era perfecto, más para ellos, quienes eran solamente ellos dos en el mundo, Yuri después de sus catorce años, mostró gustos muy peculiares, por decirlo de forma más a su manera, llamativos, únicos y con estilo. A más de uno hizo dejar bastos comentarios, pero como todos olímpico de la indiferencia, relegando aquellas malas críticas, se dedico a ser el mismo.

Como de costumbre el Señor Nicolai deja el desayuno preparado, guardándolo en el microondas, para el rubio, pues este odia levantarse temprano. Marchándose a su trabajo para dar inicio a sus rondas y nuevas asignaciones.

Esa mañana le tocaba recibir a nuevos reclutas, varios de ellos de intercambio internacional, y debía asignarlos a los diferentes puntos de control para que comenzaran con sus prácticas policiales. Llegando al estacionamiento todos los nuevos ya estaban haciendo fila, este sonrió al ver nuevas caras, y luego de pasar lista, todos fueron dirigidos a sus comandos correspondientes.

Un Kazajo de porte robusto, piel moreno y tamaño promedio, era el único recluta extranjero que pasó todas las fases de entrenamiento para ser enviado, este, al verlo tan serio, por segundos, deseo volver a la juventud, pero luego de soltar el aire de sus pulmones, se acerca a este extendiéndole su mano.

-Inspector Plisetsky, Policial asignado a este ayuntamiento y jefe de cuadrillas, a su servicio recluta…

-Altín, Otabek Altín, Señor.

-Bien muchacho, vamos a mi oficina, debo darte las orientaciones de esta jurisdicción ya que serás parte de mi cuadrilla, debes estar al tanto de cómo se maneja todo en este lugar.

Luego de hacerle un ademan para que le siguiera, el moreno solo asiente, siguiéndole los pasos a aquella oficina espaciosa, pero atiborrada de archivos que a pesar de estar organizados en algunas partes, en el escritorio no era sí, pues montones de papeles abultaban ese pequeño escritorio haciendo casi inexistente encontrar el teléfono en esa jungla de papeles.

El mayor sentándose tras su escritorio y el otro tomando asiento frente a él, comienzan a charlas sobre todas las operaciones pendientes y los deberes que ahora el nuevo oficial debía oficiar, las horas se pasaron volando, y luego de mostrarle la ciudad y los diferentes puntos de control, ambos se dirigen a casa.

El mayor al indagar sobre la residencia donde este se quedaría y comprobar que no era seguro, le ofreció su casa, ya que en ella había habitaciones disponibles, y que él se quedara allí, no causaba ningún problema. Aceptando sin ninguna objeción aquel amable ofrecimiento luego de la tercera insistencia, este le sigue en su moto, una Harley Davidson, cromada, con detalles negros y cromados plateados, hasta su casa, y estacionándola al lado del auto del mayor, se adentran a ella.

Luego de que Otabek fuera ubicado en la habitación del fondo, ubicada cerca de la puerta que conectaba al patio trasero, ambos se encuentran tomando la cena. Luego de una larga y amena conversación, para salir cada quien a su habitación, un personaje de cabellera rubia, con aspecto de ángel y hermosos ojos verdes, venía bajando las escaleras de aquella casa junto a una pelirroja, algo ruidosa quien le acompañaba.

Aquel ángel vestía unos short cortos de mezclilla y unas largas medias rosas que le llegaban hasta los muslos, un suéter de juego y unos zapatos blancos estilo militar que contrastaban con su atuendo, su cabello hasta los hombros le daban el aspecto puro que a Otabek volvía loco y esto le hizo lamerse los labios de forma inconsciente.

El moreno no pudo evitar sentirse embelesado por aquella hermosa figura frente a él, pero fue traído rápidamente a la realidad, por el mayor quien les presentaba, y este solo asintió expresando de forma nerviosa y escueta su nombre. Al ver aquella hermosa sonrisa dedicada a él, después de extender su mano y ser correspondido, se sintió en las nubes, pues, Yuri, la chica más hermosa del mundo, era la nieta de su jefe.

No pudo ser más feliz, pero en todo aquello los oídos del moreno omitieron un detalle importante, que después descubriría si era lo suficientemente atento. Nikolai, luego de presentarles se queda charlando en la sala, mientras este marchaba rumbo a la habitación.

La noche fue corta, apenas toco la cama allí quedo, el largo viaje le había restado energías y al día siguiente aún debía recorrer nuevas rutas para conocer la ciudad y a los integrantes de su cuadrilla.

Al levantarse a las 6:0o de la mañana, hace algunos estiramientos durante media hora, sin salir de la habitación, bañado y arreglado, ya eran las 7:oo en punto y se encontró al mayor preparando el desayuno, acompañándole en ello, ambos se sorprenden al ver a Yuri, con aspecto soñoliento y con una bata que dejaba poco a la imaginación, esto hizo sonrojar al kazajo, y el mayor bufando un poco resignado, le manda a arreglarse, si quería que lo llevara a la exhibición de moda el cual debía asistir.

La figura de cabello rubio se estrujaba los ojos asintiendo sus palabras, mientras se marchaba aun tambaleante y con un humor algo pesado, que dio a entender al más joven, que aquel ángel no era tan manza como se veía. Todos. puestos en marcha rumbo a su destino, viajaban en el auto del mayor, y esto tenía nervioso al de ojos café que no paraba de mirar de vez en cuando y de forma muy disimulada, a aquel ángel frente a él, pues vestía hermosamente un leggins negro, una suéter largo color morado y unos botines marrones que hacía juego con su mochila.

Concentrado en la presencia de aquella persona, había contado 7 suspiros que el otro había expirado y eso le hizo sonreír, en definitiva para él, hoy sería un buen día. Pero no contó, con que al bajar del auto la de cabellera rubia le guiñara un ojo de forma picara, haciéndole sonrojar, y a la vez dudar.

Su corazón palpitaba como loco, no podría creer que la nieta de su jefe le había coqueteado y para colmo, que esta tuviera tan hermoso y redondeado trasero, pues sí, el moreno, también es de carne, y al detallarlo, se mordió su labio inferior asomando una imperceptible sonrisa, que a ojos ajenos no pasó por alto.

El día transcurrió sin contratiempos, esa tarde terminaron temprano, pues la jornada fue leve a causa del inicio de las agitadas vidas de trabajo que auguraban ser pacíficas. Nikolai y Otabek al llegar a casa, se sorprendieron por la exquisita cena que el de orbes aguamarina había preparado, todos sentados a la mesa comienzan a degustar aquellos platos que se veían apetitosos y suculentos.

Al terminar los primeros minutos de impresión, ambos policías dan su visto bueno relajando así la tensión del menor, la charla se hizo grata. Pero, lo impensable pasó, para sorpresa del moreno, justamente un delgado y hábil pie, se encontraba acariciando su pantorrilla, subiendo lenta y peligrosamente hasta sus muslos, esto le hizo quedarse estático, y mirando al frente en dirección a la rubia, reconoce la aquella picara sonrisa que le daba mientras disimulaba comer de manera concentrada en su plato, mira al mayor, que le hablaba quien sabe de qué, pues un pie travieso le toqueteaba excitándole exhaustivamente, y esto le hizo olvidarse del tema en cuestión de segundos, salvándose de aquello con solo asentir, el rubio debajo de la mesa dejo de acariciar su pierna, para comenzar a frotar su miembro, que ya se encontraba abultado dentro de su pantalón.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al sentir aquel toque, apretaba los cubiertos tratando de contener los espasmos que aquel roce le causaba, de manera forzada mostraba su rostro más serio de lo normal, y se obligaba a atragantarse de comida para no soltar aquellos placenteros bufidos, que las caricias bajo la mesa le causaban. Al cabo de varios minutos ya se encontraba a punto de venirse, por lo que hace uso de su equilibrio, sosteniendo ambas manos de la mesa.

Esto le hizo respirar hondamente mientras su cuerpo soltaba un pesado espasmo que le hizo estirarse en su silla, llamando sin querer, la atención del mayor, quien lo observaba atentamente. Sintiéndose descubierto, comenzó a sudar frío y aquel diestro pie no dejaba de jugar con su miembro haciendo sentir en el cielo y a la vez en el puto infierno. Varios segundos bastaron para que el moreno le diera una pesada mirada cargada de enojo al de rubia cabellera, pero este solo sonreía burlonamente complacido de meterlo en esa situación.

Nikolai, se preocupó un poco al ver el pálido semblante del moreno, por lo que le exigió que descansara, esta declaración saco su cuerpo del estado de alarma en el que se encontraba, haciendo que nuevamente la sangre circulara, suspirando aliviado. Se levanta rápidamente y a la velocidad de la luz dejando su plato en la loza y seguidamente marchándose a su habitación.

Sus pantalones algo pegajosos fueron a parar al cesto, mientras que el se adentró a la ducha para relajarse, quería hacerlo por un largo tiempo, pero a los pocos minutos, un toque insistente en la puerta de la habitación, le hicieron bufar un poco molesto, y colocándose una toalla para cubrir su desnudez, este sale a atender el llamado.

Al abrir la puerta, por inercia iba a cerrarla nuevamente, pero fue detenida por aquel delgado cuerpo, quien se encontraba frente a él, con actitud algo sospechosa, sin más, este trato con toda su buena fe, de no dejarse llevar por las ocultas intenciones de aquella visita, y logrando cerrar la puerta, el ruso, algo molesto decide por esa tarde no volver a molestar.

A la mañana siguiente el kazajo se levanta a la misma hora que el mayor, por lo que ambos salen a trotar por los alrededores de la casa, ambos conversaban de las nuevas órdenes que debían terminar y cosas triviales, por lo que repitiéndose el mismo acontecimiento del día anterior, Otabek, comenzó a actuar más distante.

Los días fueron transcurriendo, y así un mes se había dado, desde la llegada del moreno a aquella casa, Yuri, varias veces se le insinuó, pero nunca pasó a mayores como el día de la primera cena. Una tarde, estando en su día libre, luego de haber lavado su ropa y haber conversado con su familia por Skype, se encontraba éste en fachas menores.

Tenía entendido que tanto como el Señor Nikolai como su nieta llegarían tarde, por lo que andaba relajado en su mono gris y sin camisa, mostrando sus abdominales llenos de demarcados chocolaticos que pondrían caliente a más de una, llegando a la cocina para tomar un vaso con jugo de naranja, un silbido le saco de su momentánea paz, y girando lentamente, sus ojos chocan con la penetrante mirada verdeazulada del de rubia cabellera.

Un jadeo repentino se hizo presente, y Otabek siguiendo su razón, se marcha a su habitación, en su conmoción no se dio chance a mirar atrás, pues para su mala suerte, era seguido por aquel rubio, que llegando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta, no dejaría a la duda ningún mal pensamiento.

El moreno quien se encontraba colocándose la franelilla, es rodeado por unas delgadas y pálidas manos, que contorneaban con suma entereza, los músculos de su abdomen, esto le hizo estremecer un poco, pero intentando alejarle, aquella pequeña figura se aferraba más a él.

Yuri con una calculada sonrisa, empuja al moreno, que cae sobre la cama a solo un paso detrás de él, y al tratar de colársele encima, el kazajo rápidamente, le toma de sus muñecas, esta vez invirtiendo las posiciones, acorralándolo contra la cama, el otro, al verse atrapado, forcejeo varias veces tratando de zafarse, pues en su pensamiento era él quien lo tenía así, pero no se imagino que se viera tan sexi, digo, que fuera tan fuerte y hábil para frustrar su plan.

El ruso hacía uso de su fuerza, pero a los muy cortos minutos se dio por vencido, pues de verdad, ahora él era el acorralado. Yuri le toco recurrir a un plan B, pero al estar en medio de actuar su llanto mientras le miraba a los ojos, los labios del más alto invadieron los suyos, por unos segundos se dejó llevar, pues el roce húmedo y la forma experta en que mordía suavemente los suyos le estaban dejando sin aliento, sin contar, que estaba empezándose a excitar por aquello, pero al sentir que la respiración le faltaba y separarse de esa perdición, el moreno le miraba con suficiencia, pues sabía que su rostro sonrojado, delataba lo bien que ese beso se sintió.

Su mente, por unos segundos divago en el techo blanco de la habitación, hasta toparse nuevamente con los ojos marrones del kazajo que le miraban con ¿burla?, y además también le toqueteaba su cuerpo, delineando con sus anchas manos la delgadez de su cintura y el contorno de sus nalgas, que a su parecer le parecían apetitosas, pues más de una vez, lo descubrió mirándolas.

La situación comenzaba a dar un giro inesperado, pues sabía, según su aguda percepción, que el moreno estaba atraído por él, y debía hacerlo caer, y no la desaprovecharía pues había apostado con a estúpida de Mila, y ahora no se retractaría…

-¡Joder! –maldijo quedamente.

Otabek, se separó súbitamente, ya que su voz, sonó más gruesa de lo normal, mirando su rostro bastante ceñudo, comenzó a detallar su fina figura, pero al tantear más, precisamente debajo de su vientre lo inevitable se hizo presente…

-¡MIERDA! –bastante conmocionado -¿Eres un chico?

-¡Tks! –saliéndole una pequeña vena en su frente - ¡Qué! ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta imbécil?

El moreno estaba estupefacto, no podía creerlo, el ángel de sus más salvajes y locos sueños, no era una chica, sino, que tenía ¡¿un pene?!, se estrujaba las manos en su rostro, revoloteaba sus cabellos, caminaba de un lado a otro, se rascaba su cien, casi que todo al mismo tiempo en cuestión de varios minutos, volviendo a lo que estaba, luego del vaivén de pasos en círculos en la habitación, se detiene mirando al rubio, quien, no dejaba de verle fijamente, y tomándolo de brazo jalándolo hacia sí, lo vuelve a besar…

Yuri, bastante anonadado por este acto, trató de zafarse, pues para él, las cosas iban a su ritmo, no al contrario, pero Otabek, con aquel beso trataba de comprobar sus sospechas… su corazón no dejaba de martillar por la, o mejor dicho, el ruso.

El rubio le miraba con sus cejas más arrugadas que antes, y la vena en su frente más notoria, esto alertó al kazajo, quien de modo bastante rápido, lo sacó de la habitación antes de que este pudiera formarle algún berrinche.

Algunos gritos y maldiciones en ruso se hicieron escuchar detrás de aquella puerta, además de una fuerte patada propinada con un desbordante enojo, pero el moreno no salió, Yuri se encerró en su habitación bastante molesto, pero ya se las ingeniería para tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano, eso se perjuraba, o si no, se cambiaría el nombre.

 **-…©ontinará…-**


	2. B

**B**

Las semanas comenzaron a correr, y más de una vez el ruso se insinuó de forma más que comprometedora al moreno, quien no dejaba de ignorar cada una de sus pretensiones. Esto cada vez representaba un reto más tentador para el rubio, y una sonrisa bastante calculadora comenzaba a hacer estragos en la mente de ambos contendientes.

En varias ocasiones Otabek, casi cedía ante sus provocaciones, llegando al punto de estar a medias, con su miembro expuesto y duro delante de aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban con ¿hambre?, realmente el kazajo no entendía cómo es que el rubio lograba estimularle de esa manera, pero algo si era cierto, y es que había caído por él, aunque no fuera una ella, y eso lo tenía extrañamente preocupado.

No es que no le importara al señor Nikolai, todo aquello que acontecía bajo sus narices, pero precisamente porque este era el bebe de su jefe, que no quería dejarse llevar. Le parecía inconcebible traicionar la amabilidad de su casero y jefe, y eso definitivamente le carcomía de culpa.

Sin embargo con culpa, o sin ella, cedía y luego se arrepentía, era un círculo vicioso en el que se había dejado caer y aunque luchaba contra su razón, siempre ganaba la tentación.

En varias ocasiones casi fueron descubiertos, pero la despreocupada actitud del ruso menor, le traía bastante consternado, ¿Cómo era posible que este actuara de esa manera?, ¿acaso a su abuelo no le importaba para nada que su nieto viviera de esa forma?, o ¿Yuri solamente era así con él?

Su cabeza iba a estallar, pero repentinos recuerdos del trasero desnudo del rubio paseándose por la casa, le encendían de nuevo, ese trasero lo traía loco, pero ¡no cedería!…

-¡Maldita sea! –era una queja y no una maldición en sí -¿Porqué todo lo bueno, tiene que ser prohibido? –ahora si era una queja.

Así varios meses pasaron, entre la ropa provocativa, los roces calculados, las miradas sugestivas y ciertos actos indecorosos eran cada vez más presentes, Otabek ya casi no ponía resistencia como en un principio, pues ya todas las noches su miembro clamaba por estar dentro de ese gato amañado y aunque se aliviara a su manera, no parecía bastarle lo suficiente.

Nikolai, no se percataba de aquello, aunque en varias ocasiones haya notado y regañado al rubio por vestirse tan libremente o por mostrarse tan desinhibido ante su huésped, todo proseguía al modo del ruso menor.

Una tarde, Otabek se encontraba en casa, más temprano de lo habitual, pues, esa tarde su trabajo había consistido solamente en escoltar a unos niños de preescolar como parte de su servicio social. Llegando a su habitación para darse una ducha y refrescarse, nota que no había nadie en casa. Minutos más tarde, sintiéndose libre y relajado va a la cocina por unos aperitivos, pues el entrenamiento fue agotador y necesitaba saciar su estomago, que rugía desesperadamente por comida.

Con un paño sobre sus hombros recogía las gotas de su húmeda cabellera, y un mono blanco holgado que mostraba parte de sus bóxers, además de lucir sexi, se veía apetitoso, si, a los ojos de Yuri, quien le veía desde las escaleras, ya que se encontraba bajando de la habitación, luego de saber que este, había llegado.

La profunda y penetrante mirada verde del más bajo daban un mensaje claro, y Otabek, tragó grueso ante aquella proposición, quería alejarse de allí, a quien rayos engaña, ¡no!, quería quedarse a probar que haría ese travieso rubio con él.

Se acerco lentamente al moreno, y sorprendiéndolo lo acorrala, de forma graciosa, pues la diferencia de tamaños era obvia, contra el refrigerador, bajando sugestivamente, con sus manos acariciando lenta y pausadamente sus gruesos muslos sobre la tela, hasta quedar arrodillado frente a él. Otabek, miraba atónito aquello, pero una especie de corriente de placer y miedo, bajaron desde su nuca a la planta de sus pies, al sentir que su miembro era descubierto mientras era tocado hábilmente por aquellos delgados y fríos dedos, que intencionalmente buscaban conmocionarlo.

El ruso sonrió por lo bajo, pero no dejo que estimular el miembro del mayor, que estando un poco petrificado, a través de sus otoñales ojos, la curiosidad le concedía el permiso para continuar; rosaba con la yema de sus dedos delineando esa parte intima, sus ojos verdes no se apartaban de los del contrario, avistando con rotunda expectación.

Comenzó a mover sus manos, acariciando de forma circular uno de sus testículos, y con la otra hacía un lento sube y baja en el pronunciado falo del moreno, esta acción comenzaba a despertar al mayor, quien sentía leves escalofríos recorrer sus piernas, esto solo duro segundos, pues con sus dedos índice y pulgar descubrió su glande rebajando el prepucio que lo cubría, masajeándolo de arriba hacia abajo y rodeándolo de forma circular para que la estimulación hiciera su efecto, sacando en esto, del otro, una honda respiración como indicativo de que iba por buen camino; sin dudarlo, poso su lengua desde la base hasta la punta en un lento y húmedo rose, provocando que el otro se recostara del refrigerador a causa de las olas de placer que comenzaban a inundar su cuerpo.

Otabek, comenzaba a sentirse bastante bien, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero joder, como decirle que no, a semejante ángel del pecado, quien insiste en darte un buen servicio, se sentía más que bien, olvidándose por un momento de su alrededor y de los habitantes de aquella casa, concentrándose únicamente en las sensaciones que el rubio le otorgaba con aquella majestuosa lengua, que a pesar de ser un poco inexperta, le estaban haciendo entrar en la gloria.

Yuri, ya no estaba contento de solo pasar su lengua, quería que el otro volteara sus ojos en señal de placer, y por cómo iba no estaba ni cerca de lograrlo, sin esperar más, tomo aquel miembro y lo introdujo en su boca, mientras sostenía la longitud de este con una de sus manos y con la otra estimulaba sus gónadas. Sacando gemidos un poco gruesos, ya que el otro trataba de contenerse, este con su lengua estimulaba su glande, mientras subía y bajaba con su mano de forma pausada y placentera, el movimiento era aleatorio, sus manos, su lengua, iban y venían y el sonido húmedo que esto dejaba, hacían sentir al más pequeño excitado por ello.

El ruso contorneaba sus caderas, mientras succionaba aquel miembro cual paleta, regaba besos y pequeñas mordidas con sus labios haciendo que el otro no pudiera aguantarse por más tiempo, en cuanto volvió a introducir el miembro en su boca, el mayor le tomo de los laterales de su cabeza, jalando su cabello con movimientos algo bruscos, comenzó en un principio de forma suave, y que de modo constante fue subiendo de velocidad, a embestir en su boca, pero el espacio era estrecho y el rubio vaya que le estaba haciendo difícil, o mejor dicho titánico, el trabajo de mantenerse en sus estribos.

Las embestidas en su cavidad bucal eclosionaban en fuertes gemidos, de parte de ambos jóvenes en aquella cocina, Otabek sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría de placer, pero se dedicaría a disfrutar un poco más de ello.

Ambos sumidos en aquellas dominantes sensaciones, se ven súbitamente retraídos, al escuchar la voz del mayor entrando a la casa. Yuri persistió en seguir, sin querer separarse, a pesar de los intentos del moreno. El rubio se escabullo bajo uno de los gabinetes donde la loza se encontraba, mientras el más alto tapaba con su cuerpo la figura de este, el mesón grande cubría la zona frontal, por lo que no serían descubiertos fácilmente, a menos que el mayor se llegara cerca de la nevera donde este se encontraba.

Nikolai, dejó las compras sobre la remesa, y saludando a su inquilino, que se encontraba degustando un vaso con jugo, este le nota algo enrojecido en sus mejillas, y acercándose para tantearle, este solo lo evita, el mayor bufo un poco, sonriendo por lo bajo, se limita a sacar los víveres de la bolsa para arreglarlos, pero Otabek, no se movía de su gloria infernal, pues el otro aun seguía amaestrando a su pequeño con su húmeda cavidad bucal.

Luego de varios tortuosos segundos de insistencia de parte del moreno en ayudarle a ordenar, el mayor no se apartaba de su sitio, Nikolai que se resistía a ser ayudado, luego de ver la mirada suplicante del otro, cedió, pero sin embargo, tardó un poco más para irse. Dio varias vueltas en la cocina buscando algunos enseres, y esto ya tenía al kazajo sudando la gota gorda. La respiración del joven comenzaba a notarse entrecortada, pues su orgasmo pintaba en puerta su llegada.

El moreno, no sabiendo que más hacer, cierra sus ojos rogando a los dioses, cuales quiera que existieran, oraba en su interior que este se fuera, o si no serían descubiertos en ese mismo instante, pues su orgasmo prometía venir como una fuerte oleada, que le harían por demás difícil disimularlo como la vez anterior, en la cena.

El timbre de un teléfono, de forma milagrosa, o más bien en respuesta a su silencioso rezo, logró sacar al mayor de la cocina, pues el resonar provenía de la oficina ubicada al otro lado de la sala.

Nikolai corre a atenderlo, y tan pronto este salió desapareciéndose de su vista, se relaja, sacando todo el aire de forma estruendosa y pesada de sus pulmones dando paso a la inminente descarga.

Los espasmos en su cuerpo fueron notables, sostenía su peso en la cabeza del pequeño ruso y con el otro brazo se sostenía sobre el frío metal del fregador, mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados haciendo tortuosamente placentero ese abundante orgasmo.

Yuri quien se mantenía toqueteándose, a los pocos segundo también se vino, manchando una de sus manos y el frio suelo donde se encontraba arrodillado. Un quejido se escapó durante su inminente descarga y esto estaba por encender nuevamente al moreno. No conforme con esto, Yuri enrojecido y lleno de aquella sustancia blanquecina por su rostro y pecho, además de esto, pómulos cual cereza acompañados por una capa de sudor y su respiración acompasada en definitiva, esa vista, le darían otro orgasmo en ese mismo instante.

Nikolai, llamando al rubio desde el interior de su oficina, alerto a los jóvenes que se encontraban aún en la cocina, estos volviendo en sí, rápidamente limpian todo, y Yuri omitiendo el llamado, se encierra en su habitación, ni loco se presentaría en aquellas fachas delante de su abuelo, pues, sus vestiduras rayaban entre lo atrevido y sensual, como por ejemplo, una bata traslucida color azul cielo junto a unas bragas, y unas medias pantis con lazo, que harían pecar a cualquiera.

Otabek, dejando todo en su lugar y marchándose a su habitación más tarde es llamado por el mayor para aclarar los permisos de las siguientes semanas.

El kazajo, se marcharía por dos semanas a Kazajistán, como parte de sus vacaciones y premio por su excelente conducta, obviamente en su área de trabajo, porque del resto, de santo, eso si no lo tenía aunque rezara mil padres nuestros, y con un rubio de trasero pecador, pues, ya estaba cayendo por completo aunque tratara de negárselo al ruso.

Yuri al enterarse que este se marcharía, luego de formar un berrinche acepta, ya que un acuerdo bajo mesa, o mejor explicado, a base de chantaje, se estableció. La despedida fue rápida y las llamadas de parte del menor no se hicieron esperar. Esta vez, el rubio tenía más libertad de ser escandalosamente libidinoso frente a una cámara y enviarle mensaje subidos de tono al kazajo. Las video-llamadas las hacía el rubio, y Otabek menos cohibido, ya que en la soledad de su habitación podía darse ese gusto, le seguía el juego al ruso.

La primera semana de aquella separación pasó volando, pero a la segunda semana, debido a que el kazajo estaba más ocupado y Yuri se encontraba presentando exámenes de curso, no pudieron comunicarse, las vacaciones se extendieron a tres semanas, y esto tenía frustrado al ruso menor.

Otabek, no podía dejar de tener sueños más que húmedos con ese súcubo de cabellera rubia y piel de porcelana adornada de una braga y ligueros sensuales, y esto le llenaba de inconformidad, bufaba frustrado, pues ya había llegado al punto de querer fallárselo ¡sí o sí!. Las llamadas pasaron a ser menos sugerentes, sin dejar la picardía de lado, y descubrieron durante aquello, que ambos tenían algunas cosas nada en común, a Yuri le gustaba lo dulce, a Otabek le gustaba lo picante, al ruso le gustaba los gatos, a Otabek los mamíferos menos dominantes, y así una larga lista… pero en similares gustos, como en la música, y el estilo rebelde, las motocicletas y las salidas nocturnas, esto generó un lazo extrañamente diferente y especial entre ellos.

Se descubrieron compatibles. Pero la tarde de la tercera semana, ambos hablando por video-llamada son vistos por la madre de Otabek, quien resulto ser una mujer de rasgos pronunciados y ojos penetrantes, su color canela contrastaban con el sol al igual que Otabek, y eso la hacía ver joven, la mujer con una brillante sonrisa se acerca al computador, y saludando de forma muy animada el ruso le responde casi que con el mismo eufemismo, Lissandra, la madre del kazajo, sufrió la misma confusión que el moreno, que muy avergonzada, luego de disculparse, se remite a entrarse muy en confianza acaparando casi toda la pantalla, dejando a Otabek en segundo plano.

Su padre había fallecido algunos años atrás durante un patrullaje, pues trabajo también en la unidad policial de su ciudad, tenía una hermana mayor, Kassandra y un hermano menor, Jacob Jr., Otabek como buen hijo, seguía los pasos de su progenitor.

Terminada aquella conversación, con la repentina confesión de Yuri, el moreno no durmió, sabía que tenía que regresar a Detroit donde se encontraba haciendo su pasantía y sobre todo a la casa del Señor Nikolai, su jefe.

¡Diablos! Se reclamaba a manera de resignación, no porque no supiera que hacer, sino porque aquello, derribaba toda excusa coherente y racional que pudieran mantenerle siendo el hombre de principios que es… pero no, ya no había escapatoria y en su llegada muchas cosas cambiarían y ¡el **Bebé Del Abuelo Nikolai** , sería suyo y de Nadie más!

Al atardecer del siguiente día, ya se encontraba de regreso, al poner sus pies, nuevamente en la entrada de aquella casa, un escalofrío repentino embargó su cuerpo, uso la llave de repuesto, que el mayor le indicó, dejaba guardada bajo la alfombra, al estar dentro, entró por sus fosas nasales el peculiar y conocido aroma a calidez, pero nadie le recibió, cerrando nuevamente con llave, se marcha a su habitación para descansar, el vuelo le había estresado y necesitaba arreglar sus maletas, pues le tocaba hacer refuerzo por su trabajo en la cuadrilla asignada.

En medio de su sueño, el moreno podía sentir claramente los labios del ruso, que regaban besos suaves sobre su cuello, su abdomen y sus labios… ¡Dios, no quiero despertar!, expresando durante este pensamiento una sonrisa de satisfacción en su entre-dormido estado.

Manos pálidas tanteaban su cuerpo, delgados y diestros dedos recorrían con devoción su demarcada musculatura, se sentía agradable, el tacto cálido y húmedos roces que comenzaban a hacer estragos en su virilidad, conocidas corrientes ondeaban su cuerpo y un peso peligrosamente erguido sobre él despertaban su… ¡Un momento!

Abre sus ojos rápidamente, completamente sorprendido, Yuri se encontraba como el pecado mismo, sentado sobre él, sus ojos no cavilaban ate aquella majestuosa vista, el ruso se encontraba como lo había visto en sus anteriores sueños. Con unas bragas de encaje color vino tinto, que sujetaban por una pequeña correas a unas pantimedias de la misma tonalidad a la altura de sus muslos, y unos ligueros que rodeaban su pecho y espalda haciendo sobresalir sus rosados y tentadores botones cual fruta prohibida.

Otabek al sentir el caliente tacto del trasero del rubio sobre su miembro no pudo evitar soltar un gemido entrecortado, su respiración honda comenzaba a acompasarse con la del otro de manera agitada, pues un lento y sentido vaivén comenzaba a hacer humo de sus pensamientos.

El rubio viendo que el otro reaccionaba a esto, comenzó a hacer fricción entre sus miembros haciendo movimientos circulares, siendo correspondido por el moreno.

Esto sin duda comenzó a elevar el nivel de erotismo del rubio, quien sin dejar de rosarse con el mayor, acariciaba paulatinamente el cuerpo del otro, estremeciéndose sin pudor. Otabek, quien ejercía el mismo vaivén con sus caderas, excitándose ante aquel obsceno ángel, no tardó en posar sus manos sobre los muslos de este, que al sentir el tacto de aquella anchas y gruesas manos dejo salir sus gemidos, que al otro parecían el más puro canto de sirena.

Las respiraciones iban en auge y sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más activos, sus pieles deseaban más contacto y las manos del moreno comenzaron a jugar con aquellos rosados pezones que parecían clamar su atención. Un leve toque fue suficiente, para dar inicios a otros más indecentes, sus dedos se paseaban de forma circular, dejando pellizcos que oscilaban de suaves a punzantes, esto hacía retorcer al menor de placer y Otabek disfrutaba aquella vista.

El sonido de sus jadeos junto a sus respiraciones hacían eco en la habitación, los movimientos de sus caderas eran más erráticos y precipitados, Yuri temblaba indicando la aproximación de su éxtasis, y el kazajo se sentía perdido ante la divina imagen que el cuerpo envuelto en una mínima capa de sudor, su melena rubia alborotada y mejillas sonrosadas del ruso le otorgaban.

El paraíso estuba cerca, pero unas olas de placer se extendieron desde la terminal de sus columnas, recorriendo todos sus cuerpos, llevándolos al éxtasis, ambos llenaron sus vientres del blanquecino y espeso líquido acompañados de un fuerte gemir que indicaba el alumbramiento del orgasmo.

Yuri dejo caer todo su peso sobre el mayor, sus respiraciones aceleradas eran música en aquel silencio, y ambos reposaban sobre la cama sintiendo los latidos de sus corazones, como prueba de la reciente actividad. El ruso sonreía nervioso, y Otabek notando aquello, acaricia sus cabellos, haciendo que la mirada aguamarina del ruso, se cruzara con la suya.

Sus ojos expresaban su regia y desbordante vitalidad, mostraron su pureza, lo mostraba a él tal cual es, y eso le hizo mostrar una sonrisa ladina, provocando esto un furioso sonrojo de parte del ruso. Los minutos parecieron eternos, pero un leve golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación les alarmó…

Ambos se levantaron súbitamente, Yuri a la velocidad de un rayo, se escondió en el armario, Otabek, sintió que estaba al borde de un infarto, trago grueso, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, caminó a paso lento hacia la puerta, colocándose antes una toalla sobre su desnudo miembro, para atender al mayor, quien esperaba respuesta.

La situación no pasó a mayores, Nikolai solo vino a cerciorarse de su llegada dejando unas cuantas instrucciones en el camino, intentó posar su vista más allá de la entrada, pero el moreno no lo permitió, al marcharse y cerrar la puerta tras su partida, este saca todo el aire de sus pulmones, sintiendo como su corazón volvía latir de nuevo.

Definitivamente en esa casa la muerte le prefería, pero antes se tomaría el gusto, aunque sea noche todavía no…

Los días fueron tortuosos, las miradas, los roces, los sueños húmedos, le hacían imposible concentrarse en su trabajo, los regaños de su jefe no se hicieron esperar, y Yuri, ese era otro cuento, cada vez más dispuesto a complacerlo. Solo un detalle arruinaba la perfección de sus encuentros, el Abuelo, parecía que percibía lo que hacía, y esto en más de una ocasión le hizo salir el alma del cuerpo; total el rubio se lo devolvía con unas cuantas caricias.

Ya habían pasado más de un mes, Otabek, y ese viernes en la noche, se encontraba al borde de la locura, pues en la cena, su lindo gatito, le había hecho una oral que le había hecho ver las constelaciones mientras su casero se encontraba en la cocina.

-¡diablos!, ¿me quieres matar?

-Huhmm –sonriendo de maliciosamente –puedo traerte a la vida si quieres…

Respondía el ruso mientras se encontraba limpiando la comisura de sus labios, el moreno podría jurar para ese momento, que su corazón se detuvo, las mejillas sonrosadas y su cabello revuelto era en definitiva el clímax visual de su existencia.

La sonrisa de Otabek en ese instante, fue un mensaje claro, y esa noche habría diversión.

… **.** **…**

Ambos reposaban en la desordenada cama, testigo de su hecho, pero no se quedarían allí, Yuri, más que sensible y dispuesto, se dejó hacer por el mayor, quien extrañamente estaba al mando y sin chistar, oportunidad que ni loco, dejaría pasar.

Sus respiraciones se aunaron en un beso indecente, atiborrado de lujuria, manos agiles se deslizaron en las delgadas piernas contorneándolas, explorando nuevamente ese espacio, su perdición.

Yuri, solo soltaba quejidos obscenos, y esto agravaba de forma peligrosa la lucidez del moreno, quien regando besos en aquel plano pecho, jugaba con su lengua en aquellos botones hinchados que se elevaban sobre la blanca piel, posando su mirada al contrario, que se retorcía ante las sensaciones otorgadas.

Sus manos se deslizaban lentamente acariciando su pálida piel, tocaban con pericia, analizando cada espacio de ella, recorriendo sus curvas, contando cada lunar que en ella se encontraba, esto le extasiaba y el rubio se lo concedía.

Besos húmedos y marcas rojizas aparecían de forma instantánea tatuando la piel del más bajo, por su parte, el ruso a causa de las placenteras corrientes, dejaba marcas rojizas en la piel morena a medida que amasaba la dureza de su espalda, dejando salir gemidos bajos.

Besos lentos, tocados con necesidad, alevosía, Yuri, tomando el miembro del mayor para masturbarlo, se ve impedido, aquel kazajo aprisiono sus manos por encima de su cabeza, haciéndolo sentir expuesto. El ruso encantado bajo la mirada depredadora, sentía su cuerpo arder, su deseo de ser consumido era tal, que el otro, atendiendo a esto, lo besa demandantemente, para segundos después girarlo de espaldas hacia él, con su falo tocando las sábanas y su trasero expuesto a merced de su atacante.

Trazando besos en toda la línea de su columna, se encargo de dejar marcas, y bajando hasta su trasero, luego de depositar varios besos, sus manos se posaron firmemente sobre sus esponjosas nalgas, apretando y dejando marcas de sus manos. Su autocontrol para ese momento ya se encontraba en lo más bajo, pues la imagen de Yuri, con su trasero expuesto invitándole indecorosamente, ya no dejaba espacio para más, que no fuera tomarlo en ese instante.

Se reía por lo bajo, mostrando una sonrisa cínica ante la situación, pues algo incrédulo observaba a aquel pecador que se encontraba a punto de hacerle caer en la muerte, su cordura escondida en alguna parte fuera de aquella habitación le advirtió usar el preservativo, y Otabek, como joven precavido que es, tomo el condón de su mesita, vistiendo a su bebé para la fiesta.

Elevando sus caderas, este con cautela introduce su virilidad de forma dolorosamente lenta, Yuri, no pudiendo contenerse, comienza a soltar gemidos ligados entre dolor y placer, pues el moreno, no tardó un segundo en comenzar a mover sus caderas contra el apetitoso trasero, que le succionaba, apretando su miembro de forma tan exquisita, que pensaba se vendría allí mismo.

Entrelazando sus manos, afinca su peso sobre el otro, sin dejar de chocar sus caderas, sus pieles exudaban la excitación momentánea, y el rubio hacía un inminente esfuerzo por que sus gritos no fueran escuchados, Otabek, mirando el esfuerzo que este hacía al morderse los labios, lo besa pausadamente, disminuyendo la velocidad de sus estocadas.

Largos y eternos segundos, bastaron para que el ritmo rápido volviera a tomar el control, y el choque de sus caderas emitieran un candente eco rebotando a través de las paredes de la habitación. El rubio se removía bajo de este y el kazajo no tardó en elevarlo sobre sus piernas aprisionándolo entre sus brazos, mientras de forma lenta pero certera tocaba aquel punto g, que hacía al ruso delirar de placer.

Las manos del contrario paseaban palpando la piel del más bajo, desde su pecho hasta sus muslos, y aquel áspero rose delataban su sensibilidad, su miembro era acariciado paulatinamente, regando el liquido preseminal por toda la extensión de su rosado y erguido miembro. Ambos disfrutaban aquella conexión, sus cuerpos se movían a un mismo ritmo y Yuri se sentía extasiado ante esas nuevas sensaciones.

Fuertes corrientes hicieron contraer su cuerpo, alertando a Otabek que el rubio estaba próximo al orgasmo, por lo que tomando su miembro y dando más profundamente en su interior, rosaba su punto sensible, provocando que un indescriptible y glorioso orgasmo de parte del menor apretara su miembro haciéndole venir al mismo tiempo.

El mayor, sosteniendo con fuerza aquel delgado cuerpo, vaciaba sus placenteras corrientes dentro de este, mientras el otro gemía casi sin voz por el reciente choque.

Ambos cuerpos terminaron sobre la cama, sus pechos subían y bajaban por la agitada respiración, y sus cabellos revueltos pegados al rostro demostraban su reciente hecho, los brazos de Otabek no se despegaban del menudo rubio, y Yuri, dejaba que aquellas manos rodearan su cuerpo, las caricias post-orgásmicas que el otro le daba, le hacían sentir en las nubes.

Esto le saco una relajada y reluciente sonrisa al menor de los dos, Otabek, no pudo evitar contagiarse regando en esto besos suaves en su soñoliento rostro. Esto le encantaba, pero el cansancio pasó factura y ambos se quedaron dormidos con sus cuerpos descubiertos, no importando el frío, pues sus cuerpos se brindaban el calor que necesitaban para estar reconfortados durante sus placidos sueños.

…

Los brillantes rayos del sol entraban por la ventanilla de la habitación, alumbrando ambos cuerpos, que reposaban junto al otro abrazados sobre la cama, las sabanas tiradas al suelo y las ropas regadas daban una muestra clara de lo acontecido la noche anterior.

El golpeteo de la puerta no fue lo suficiente para despertarlos, pues ambos estaban muy cómodos, sumidos en su profundo sueño, como para darse por enterados de lo que sucediera a su alrededor. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, unos pasos silenciosos se llegaron cerca de la cama, y un estruendoso reclamo sacó a ambos durmientes de su paraíso.

-¿Что, черт возьми, это значит? _(¿Qué rayos significa esto?)_ –Gritó en ruso y Yuri entendió claramente aquello.

Sus ojos enervados de furia, sus manos empuñadas y su semblante bastante endurecido, daban la clara señal de molestia, y desacierto, pues tan molesto como se veía, también estaba confundido. Su carácter apacible se vio interrumpido por ese instante de furia, en el que se mantenía destilando coraje por aquella reveladora imagen frente a él.

-¡Abuelo! –repicó asustado el menor.

Otabek, atinó únicamente a mirarle a los ojos, su semblante sin expresión repentinamente hizo tragar grueso al mismo Yuri, quien no sabía cómo lidiar con aquello, pues el verdadero culpable solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

Sentados a la mesa, el kazajo y el ruso mayor, se miraban directamente a los ojos, el problema tendría que resolverse, y por lo que pintaba, el silencio reinante en aquella sala dictaminaba un sangriento desenlace.

-¿ты перепутал с моим ребенком? _(_ ¿ _te metiste con mi bebé?)_ –hablaba serio.

Un fuerte suspiro resonó en aquel espacio, todos le miraban esperando alguna respuesta, pero el kazajo solo asintió, de forma lenta y algo temerosa, pero sin dudar.

-¿Как вы планируете реагировать на это? ( _¿cómo piensas responder ante esto?) –_ Sin despegar su dura mirada.

-¡Maldición, Abuelo! Yo no necesi…

-Me gusta su nieto –dijo directo.

Esta respuesta sorprendió a ambos rusos…

-El es mí…

-Lo sé, pero me gusta, y aunque sea su bebé, ahora será el mío y eso usted ya no lo puede evitar.

Ahora el mayor y el rubio quedaron con sus bocas abiertas, su sorpresa fue notoria, pero el kazajo se mantenía serio sin retroceder a sus palabras.

-Jajajajajajajajaja.

Una fuerte carcajada resonó de parte del mayor, y el ruso menor sonrió enrojeciendo sus mejillas, el moreno le extendió su mano para que se sentara junto a él y aceptando la invitación, segundos después, este se levanta caminando hacia la cabecera de la mesa y posando sus palmas sobre esta, ambos rusos se le quedan mirando, y soltando el aire de sus pulmones expresa, esbozando una ladina sonrisa…

-Ganó la apuesta Señor Nikolai…

Estas palabras dejaron con la mandíbula caída al rubio que se encontraba observándoles desde su lugar, y el mayor sonriendo, extiende su mano en señal de tregua para el moreno, Ahora sin duda estos se encontraban bajo la mirada asesina de Yuri, el bebé de ambos hombres en aquella sala.

Nikolai, conocía más que bien los gustos de su nieto, por algo era su bebé, y su latente insistencia porque este se quedara bajo el mismo techo el día que el moreno llegó a la ciudad, rindió sus frutos, el mayor no era tonto, pues _más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo_ , era su lema era, y Yuri había heredado su astucia, pero ¿sus años? ¡Jamás!

 **-** **...FIN...-**


End file.
